Nouveau départ
by Cat'Lykos
Summary: Quelques années après la création de nouveaux liens entre Terra et Ténébreuse, un nouveau vaisseau arrive dans cette partie de l'Univers. Cette fic fait suite à Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse, CrossOver avec Gundam Wing.
1. Arrivée sur Ténébreuse

_Attention, cette histoire fait suite à Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la romance de Ténébreuse ne nous appartiennent pas, de même que les personnages de Gundam Wing qui font un peu de figuration de temps en temps... 

Duo : Merci de le préciser...  
Dorilys : chhh... laisse les finir !

Dorilys et Aliciane appartiennent à Aliciane... Les autres ténébrans sont principalement sortis de l'imagination de Hahn Tah Yhel... meme si certains ont été manipulés par les deux .  
Les personnages et l'univers d'Univers Box sont la propriété d'Hahn Tah Yhel.

Merci à Siashini pour ses corrections.

* * *

**Nouveau départ**

**Chapitre 1)Arrivée sur Ténébreuse**

Dorilys était dans le surmonde, en train de veiller sur les trésors des deux peuples et de se concentrer pour essayer d'en trouver d'autres quand une perturbation psychique majeure vint la perturber. Retournant vers la tour d'Arilinn où elle avait laissé son corps, elle demanda au cercle de tour qui était de garde s'ils avaient ressenti la même chose… Leur réponse négative lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle regagna son corps le temps de reprendre de l'énergie et demanda à un autre cercle, de télépathes confirmés, principalement métis chieri ou chieren, qui avaient sa confiance… et les capacités pour l'aider dans ce qu'elle voulait faire.  
Elle sortit une matrice de taille conséquente… le niveau n'était pas trop élevé pour elle, mais utilisée avec un cercle, cette matrice pouvait permettre de repérer des phénomènes psychiques qui ne pouvaient pas être détectés par d'autres cercles.  
Elle se concentra donc pour retourner dans le surmonde, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où semblait prendre source le phénomène. A l'une des frontières du système se trouvaient apparemment des forces psychiques très importantes… Elle parvint à déterminer cinq sources d'énergie psychique importante. Dont une se rapprochait beaucoup de la sienne, une autre ressemblait à celle des 'Dieux' et les trois autres à des télépathes… dont un, grimaça-t-elle en percevant les émissions qu'il envoyait en tous sens, ne savait probablement pas maîtriser totalement son pouvoir.  
Se faisant discrète, elle tenta de s'approcher plus du vaisseau, mais ce faisant elle effleura l'esprit de la personne dont le pouvoir était le plus proche du sien…  
« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Envoya-t-elle. Je voudrais juste en savoir un peu plus sur vous. »  
Elle attendit une réponse, et envoya des signaux au cercle qui s'en servit pour déterminer où se trouvaient ces personnes. La réponse lui parvint rapidement. Ils étaient aux frontières du système. Elle se concentra et parvint à sentir quelques hésitations… Apparemment ces personnes n'étaient jamais venues dans le système… et n'avaient donc rien à voir avec l'empire terrien. Elle continua à se concentrer sur eux, attendant un signe, ou de les sentir plus proches pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux… et peut-être les aider à arriver sur la planète…

Karion fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait toucher son esprit de la sorte et pourtant... une présence étrangère venait de le toucher.  
Les mots qu'il entendit le surprirent mais il décida de les croire. Près de lui Iqal ferma les yeux. Elle aussi avait perçu cette présence et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour avoir son avis elle lui sourit.  
« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quelque chose à redouter. Mais tu devrais lui répondre »  
Elle avait usé de la télépathie pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement le reste de l'équipage.

Dorilys eut tout d'un coup un signal de la personne qu'elle avait contacté. Le jeune homme semblait hésitant, peu sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Elle lui envoya l'image de l'apparence qu'elle utilisait dans le surmonde afin de le rassurer, puis lui demanda :  
« Vous voudriez peut-etre de l'aide pour vous diriger dans notre système ? »  
Elle envoya alors aux autres cercles des tours un message demandant de lui faire parvenir l'image la plus complète possible du système de Cottman. Elle savait qu'à Thendara les télépathes pouvaient avoir accès à toutes les données de l'astroport, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle enregistra les données qu'Aliciane lui envoyaient. Restait à savoir s'ils utilisaient les mêmes systèmes de navigation que les terriens... ou si le jeune homme qui lui avait répondu était capable de les guider en se basant sur l'image qu'elle lui enverrait du système...

Karion fit ce qu'il pouvait pour ouvrir son esprit à tout contact extérieur et la présence se manifesta à nouveau. Le message le fit sourire, mais il était indéniablement la preuve qu'on ne voulait pas leur nuire, bien au contraire.  
« Je vous serai gré de cela. »  
Dans une autre salle du vaisseau Terek perçut lui aussi la présence, mais elle était pour lui bien moins évidente à déchiffrer. Il tourna la tête pour déterminer si son compagnon avait lui aussi ressenti quelque chose mais rien dans l'attitude d'Ilan ne montrait qu'il avait ressenti quoi que ce soit.  
« Ce n'est pas surprenant, il n'a pas encore l'habitude. »

Dorilys s'efforca de communiquer au jeune homme le maximum d'informations. Elle sentait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour permettre la communication et elle en faisait de son côté pour émettre vers d'aussi longues distances. Elle sentit tout d'un coup quelqu'un à ses côtés.  
« Utilise mon énergie aussi... Je n'ai pas la même portée que la tienne au niveau télépathique, mais mes connaissances de l'espace pourraient être utiles. »  
« Quand es-tu revenu ? »  
« Je débarquais à peine quand un messager est arrivé de Thendara pour demander les renseignements les plus précis possibles sur le système. J'ai intégré le cercle qu'Aliciane avait consitué et me voilà. »  
« Merci petit frère, tu me facilites la tâche .»  
Aidée par l'énergie de son frère et ses connaissances elle envoya les données au jeune homme. Elle maintint ouvert le canal de communication pour le cas ou ils auraient besoin d'autres renseignements. Cependant elle avertit le jeune homme sur la fatigue que ce genre d'exercice pouvait provoquer.  
« Si les renseignements suffisent, il serait mieux pour toi de te reposer. Je sens d'autres télépathes autour de toi et je pense que l'un d'eux pourrait peut-être prendre le relais... J'aimerais surtout pouvoir avoir une idée de combien de temps il vous faudrait pour arriver près de la planète... de manière à pouvoir faire une pause moi aussi. »  
La monitrice qui surveillait Dorilys eut un soupir de soulagement en interceptant ces paroles qui lui étaient aussi destinées... la jeune femme avait trop tendance à outrepasser ses limites et elle ne s'était pas arretée de la journée. Si elle n'avait pas perçu le signal, elle aurait dû aller se reposer deux heures auparavant... Et maintenir une communication d'aussi longue distance, même pendant un quart d'heure, nécessitait une dépense d'énergie assez grande. Elle demanda par signe à un télépathe qui quittait la pièce pour aller se restaurer d'amener des sucreries pour Dorilys. L'Elfe ne voudrait jamais quitter la pièce ni revenir complètement du surmonde tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponses... Mais elle reviendrait pour faire une pause...

Karion sourit puis réalisa que la personne qui communiquait avec lui n'avait pas tort et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir poursuivre très longtemps sans aide.  
Il lança un regard en direction d'Iqal qui comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Caitlin et Mérédith venaient de les rejoindre.  
« Pardon de n'arriver que maintenant, mais nous étions en train de dormir. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons senti ce qu'il se passait. » Déclara Mérédith.  
Il se plaça près de Karion et commença à utiliser ses facultés pour procurer au jeune homme toute le force nécessaire.  
« Merci Mérédith, mais ce ne sera pas long je crois. » Déclara Karion.  
Il se concentra ensuite pour répondre à la présence.  
« Je dirais que grace à vos informations il nous faudra cinq heures pour parvenir jusqu'à vous. Merci de toute l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. »  
Puis il se concentra sur les informations qu'il ressentait et les mémorisa avant de rompre le contact.  
Il était temps pour lui de revenir sur un plan plus physique.  
Lorsqu'il cessa de percevoir le monde par le biais de son don il ressentit comme un vertige.  
Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
Il lui restait beaucoup à faire.  
Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le poste de pilotage où Alexis et Christopher étaient en train de faire en sorte que le vaisseau suive une trajectoire correcte.  
Lorsqu'il entra Christopher lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil.  
- Tu peux me transmettre les informations ?  
Karion sourit, il aurait été surprenant que son oncle n'ait pas ressenti ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour transmettre tout ce qu'il avait perçu et son oncle commença immédiatement à modifier la trajectoire afin d'aborder la quatrième planète selon les meilleurs auspices et de gagner les coordonnées indiquées.

Après avoir envoyé les informations nécessaires, Dorilys se réfugia un instant auprès de la présence apaisante de son frère. Celui-ci continuait à être surpris par l'ampleur des pouvoirs de sa soeur... Mais la façon dont elle les utilisait l'inquiétait. Déjà, d'habitude, elle s'épuisait inutilement, à rechercher et rassembler les trésors éparpillés de leur peuple pour les mettre en sécurité... Mais ce soir... Elle avait décidé d'aider ces étranger venus d'ils ne savaient où. Les radars de l'astroport avaient eu du mal à les trouver, mais ils avaient enfin pu repérer leur vaisseau. Les informations qu'Aliciane lui envoyait l'inquiétaient. Ce vaisseau n'était d'aucun type connu sur Terra. Il était donc impossible de déterminer si ces voyageurs seraient des alliés ou des ennemis. La naïveté et la bonté des chiéris et des chieren, qui étaient d'un naturel très sociable étaient redevenus prédominants chez Dorilys à partir du moment où sa vengeance avait été accomplie. Même si elle restait une combattante exceptionnelle et possedait des pouvoirs psychiques hors du commun, elle canalisait désormais son énergie dans des actions pour le bien de la planète et de son peuple. Son refus d'hériter les mettait tous les deux dans l'embarras, lui ne se sentant pas encore capable de prendre les rènes des deux peuples, malgré sa présence à ses côtés et celles de son mari et de son enfant. Cependant la cérémonie qu'elle avait organisée lors de son vingtième anniversaire les avait rapprochés. Désormais il passait le plus de temps possible sur Ténébreuse avec son enfant, son mari les rejoignant quand il pouvait.  
Dorilys finit par émerger de sa demi-torpeur et se décida à regagner son corps pour reprendre un peu d'énergie.Elle évalua le temps qui lui restait avant que le vaisseau ne soit suffisamment proche de la planète pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec ses occupants sans se mettre en transe et passer par le surmonde.  
« Suffisamment pour que tu te reposes. »  
Elle sourit en entendant l'ordre d'Aliciane. La gardienne, même si elle était fière de son élève, s'inquiétait pour elle, comme d'autres... Elle acquiesca avant de saluer son frère et de regagner son corps.  
La monitrice ne prit pas la peine de savoir si elle avait complétement recupéré ses esprits. Elle se releva et l'aida à aller s'allonger dans la salle de repos. Obéissant à l'ordre muet de celle qui surveillait sa santé physique quand elle travaillait avec les énergies, Dorilys mangea quelques unes des sucreries qui avaient été apportées avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour récupérer ses forces.  
Duo lui avait regagné son corps dès qu'il avait été sûr que Dorilys était en sécurité. Il se restaurait avec Aliciane en attendant d'avoir plus de renseignements des services d'observation de l'astroport qui surveillaient l'avancement du vaisseau.  
« Où allons-nous le faire atterrir ? »Demanda-t-il à Aliciane.  
« La plaine d'Arilinn semblerait une bonne idée, mais je pense que Marguerida voudrait pouvoir les rencontrer le plus vite possible. »  
« L'astroport ? »  
« Trop de monde... on ne peut pas le risquer. »  
« Alors où ? »  
« Le plateau d'Armida, Lew et Jeff peuvent faire tous les préparatifs, et ce n'est pas trop loin de Thendara. »  
« Et Dorilys ? »  
« Je pensais que tu pourrais prendre l'une des mini-navettes qui nous ont été livrées récemment et que tu pourrais aller la chercher... »  
« Biensûr... Dès que vous me donnerez le signal de départ. »  
« Nous attendrons que Dorilys soit réveillée... De toute manière elle serait capable de les atteindre sans aide dès qu'ils seront à une distance égale à celle qui nous sépare de la plus lointaine de nos quatre lunes. Le trajet en navette prendra à peu près une demi-heure, donc je pense que vous devriez partir d'ici trois heures et demi... La connaissant, elle sera prête et impatiente de partir quand vous arriverez... »

Christopher étudia les écrans puis se tourna vers son neveu.  
- Karion, peux-tu leur dire que nous sommes en train d'entrer dans leur atmosphère ?

Ils arrivaient... Dorilys les sentait de plus en plus proches... et les émissions psychiques du télépathe non entrainé se faisaient plus pressantes. Elle avait beau dresser ses barrières, elle ne pouvait s'empècher de sentir ses appréhensions. Elle ressentait aussi très fortement la présence d'autres personnes ayant des pouvoirs psychiques importants, mais des barrières plus fortes qui l'avaient empêchée de les distinguer au départ. Ainsi que la présence d'une personne qui manipulait la matière. Elle avait dénombré plusieurs personnes dotées de pouvoirs, dont certaines avaient des natures très étranges qu'elle ne parvenait à déterminer.  
Elle évalua la distance qui les séparait d'eux avant de quitter le surmonde et de se préparer à accueillir Duo qui venait la récupérer... Ils étaient plus proches d'eux que certaines lunes. Elle pourrait les atteindre facilement, avec l'aide d'une matrice tout d'abord, puis elle s'en passerait. Elle regagna son corps puis, après avoir pris le temps de se restaurer et de se changer, elle choisit avec précautions les matrices qu'elle pourrait avoir à utiliser et les rangea dans un sac fait de soieries épaisses. Elle prit également un autre sac qu'elle avait préparé dans lequel se trouvaient des amortisseurs télépathiques portatifs, très maniables. Ils avaient été très utiles lors du premier voyage de Duo sur Ténébreuse, et ils seraient probablement indispensables à certains de ces étrangers...  
Satisfaite, elle se commença à saisir la poignée de son sac quand une main et une voix l'arrêtèrent  
« Laisse-moi porter ça et concentre-toi uniquement sur tes pouvoirs. »  
« Wufei ??? »  
« Surprise ? »  
« Et ravie... Duo va me payer cette petite cachotterie. » Dit-elle en se jetant au cou du chinois. Elle s'en était beaucoup rapprochée depuis leur premier voyage et Wufei ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette jeune fille qui même si elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, lui avait prouvé sa valeur au combat à plusieurs occasions. Quand Duo lui avait annoncé ce qui s'était passé pour son anniversaire, il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle, mais ses activités chez les preventers ne lui avaient pas permis de prendre de vacances avant celles-ci... que toute l'équipe avait prise ensemble. Ils arrivèrent à la navette et Dorilys se jeta au cou de Duo qui les attendait devant. Wufei alla prendre place auprès d'Heero aux commandes de l'appareil tandis que Duo et Dorilys s'installaient dans un cabine installée spécialement pour leur permettre d'utiliser les pouvoirs en toute sécurité. Duo jouerait le rôle de soutien et de moniteur, pendant que sa soeur aiderait les voyageurs à gagner le plateau d'Armida.  
A peine se furent-ils posés à Armida que Dorilys eut un message leur indiquant qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans l'atmosphère ténébrane... Elle prévint rapidement ceux qui faisaient partie du comité d'accueil avant d'envoyer au jeune homme les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit prévu pour l'atterrissage...  
« Nous vous faisons atterrir sur le plateau d'Armida, cela nous permettra d'éviter toute une foule de curieux et en même temps ce n'est pas trop loin de la capitale... »

« Très bien. Merci pour votre aide. » Répondit Karion.  
Iqal tourna les yeux vers son époux.  
Depuis le début du voyage Nathaniel n'avait pas dit un seul mot, il savait bien entendu que le conseil ne l'épargnerait pas, mais il n'en souffrait pas moins de la situation.  
Comme eux tous d'ailleurs, car sa tristesse et sa morosité devenait peu à peu celle de tous les autres.  
Elle espérait que ce nouveau monde lui permettrait de retrouver son énergie de jadis.  
Lorsque le vaisseau se fut posé Christopher se montra brièvement à la porte mais elle lui fit signe que Nathaniel n'était pas en état et il n'insista pas. Il envoya donc Karion, Caitlin et Mérédith sortir en éclaireurs.  
Karion parce que cet honneur lui était dévolu puisqu'il était le premier à avoir entendu et les deux autres pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Le vaisseau s'était posé, immense, majestueux. Dorilys sentait l'excitation des occupants. Elle savait également que la température ne serait probablement pas clémente pour eux. Ils avaient donc prévu de quoi leur permettre d'avoir chaud le temps de monter dans les voitures et de traverser ensuite la courte distance qui les séparerait de l'entrée d'Armida. Mickail et Marguerida, ainsi qu'Aliciane les rejoindraient au château. Lew, Duo et Wufei avaient insisté pour accueillir les visiteurs. Lew en tant que représentant des Alton... et doyen de la famille, comme se plaisaient à le taquiner ses neveux, sa fille et ses petits fils. Duo et Wufei pour protéger Dorilys, qui ne cessait de leur répeter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon et encore moins de deux... Elle avait fini par céder et accepté leur présence. C'est donc dans des uniformes rappelant ceux des cadets, aux couleurs des Altons, comme le voulait la tradition, et l'épée à la ceinture, que les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à ses côtés, prêts à la défendre au moindre geste suspect. Lew s'amusait beaucoup de la situation et ne cessait de taquiner mentalement la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se plaindre, mais plutôt apprécier d'avoir d'aussi beaux chevaliers servants, ce à quoi elle rétorquait qu'elle ne s'en plaindrait pas s'ils arrêtaient de se montrer aussi surprotecteurs avec elle... Ces dialogues ne passaient pas inaperçus pour le doyen du groupe, Jeff Kerwin, cousin d'Aliciane, qui avait élu domicile chez les Alton et qui cachait difficilement son hilarité. Le fait de voir son petit fils et sa demi-soeur côte à côte lui faisait plaisir... Et l'air sérieux qu'il abordait pendant qu'elle ne cessait de plaisanter avec Lew ne faisait qu'augmenter son hilarité. Il avait quand même demandé à Duo s'il ne voulait pas baisser ses barrières pour écouter lui aussi les plaisanteries que se partageaient les deux vieillards et la jeune femme. Ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu que s'il faisait cela, il risquait de perdre le semblant de dignité qu'il avait et de faire honte à l'uniforme qu'il portait en se roulant de rire par terre... plaisanterie retransmise immédiatement aux deux autres, Lew éclatant de rire dans la seconde et Dorilys donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de Duo... Avec un sourire éclatant... reproduit à l'identique sur le visage de son frère.  
La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et un jeune homme à peau brune sortit, suivi par une jeune femme et un homme aux cheveux argentés. Si les auras qu'ils dégageaient ne lui avaient pas confirmé qu'ils étaient tous les trois dotés de larans, elle s'en serait doutée du fait des apparences des deux derniers, le premier étant certainement celui avec qui elle avait communiqué... Elle avanca vers le vaisseau, comme il était prévu, et les salua dans la langue commune de l'empire Terrien, mais traduisit mentalement ce qu'elle disait, ne sachant pas s'ils comprendraient la langue. Duo et Wufei, après s'être rendus compte que les étranger ne paraissaient pas être dangereux, avaient abandonné leurs épées... et se chargeaient d'amener les manteaux qu'ils avaient préparés... Les habits que les envoyés portaient ne leur semblant pas suffisamment épais pour leur permettre de se défendre contre les températures, même estivales, de la planète... Lew s'approcha lui aussi et déclara à Dorilys :  
« Il y a d'autres personnes dans le vaisseau... Apparemment ils ne sont pas tous prêts à en sortir... »  
« Je sais... je sens leur présence, mais je ne veux pas les brusquer... S'ils ne sont pas prêts, s'ils ont vécu des choses difficiles de là d'où ils viennent, et je pense que c'est le cas, je préfere les laisser prendre leur temps... » Répondit la jeune femme.  
Elle s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme à peau brune.  
« Tu émets beaucoup trop fort, jeune homme... je me demande si tu perçois aussi bien que tu émets, mais si c'est le cas, tu risques de te retrouver avec l'esprit encombré de pensées parasites... Si vous le permettez, je vous propose de porter des amortisseurs. Ils vous protégeront à la fois des pensées que vous pourriez recevoir, et d'éviter de transmettre tout ce que vous pensez... Même si les Télépathes ont pour habitude de ne pas écouter les pensées des autres, pour les plus sensibles, vos émissions pourraient poser des problemes... Par contre je vous suggererait de prévenir quelqu'un resté à l'intérieur du vaisseau si vous utilisez les amortisseurs... Ne plus percevoir votre présence pourrait les inquiéter inutilement... »

- Merci de nous avoir prévenu. Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Je suis Mérédith. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous parler.  
Il lorgna sur les armes que portaient Wufei et Duo. Tout comme la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait près de lui.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que cela pourrait nous arrêter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
Le jeune homme à peau brune lui semblait au comble de l'embarras.  
- Caitlin. Repprocha Mérédith d'une voix douce.  
Karion faisait de son mieux pour bloquer ses pensées, mais il ne savait trop que faire. Ses pouvoirs télépathiques avaient toujours été son point faible. Il en avait tant souffert lorsqu'il était dans son monde et voilà qu'il semblait être sur le point de revivre le même calvaire. Ou plus exactement de le faire revivre à d'autres. Ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

Duo répondit à la jeune femme en souriant...  
- Les armes peut-être pas, mais certains pouvoirs peut-être... De toute manière c'était une simple précaution...  
- Et une question de protocole, sourit Lew, Enchanté de pouvoir vous rencontrer; puisque Dorilys semble avoir perdu tout sens des convenances, je vais faire les présentations à sa place, donc vous connaissez déjà Dori, c'est l'un des personnages les plus importants de son peuple... Son frère Duo, et Wufei, un des amis de ce dernier font partie d'une importante structure militaire de Terra, quant à moi je m'appelle Lew Alton, et je fais partie de la famille à qui appartient ce domaine.  
- T'es le doyen de cette famille Lew !!! Lança Jeff, Je suis Jeff Kerwin, ou Damon Aillard, comme vous préférez, je suis le grand-père de l'énergumène natté qui vous a répondu. Enchanté de vous connaitre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les émissions, entre les télépathes sauvages et les apprentis, nous avons l'habitude... Si tes pouvoirs télépathiques t'ont déjà posé des problèmes, nous allons faire en sorte de t'apprendre à les controler... déjà, essaie de visualiser une barrière... comme si tu voulais enfermer ton esprit à l'intérieur... voila, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux...  
Elle sourit à ce jeune homme si peu sûr de lui... Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer pour connaître ses pouvoirs, mais elle ferait en sorte qu'il apprenne à les contrôler rapidement...  
- Lew, est-ce possible de réquisitionner une salle d'Armida et de la tapisser de soie ?  
- Sans probleme... tu préferes étudier leurs capacités ici ?  
-Je doute qu'ils soient à l'aise dans une tour... le contact avec d'autres télépathes pourrait être difficile... et je n'ai pas autant d'autorité sur les cercles de Hali ou de Neskaya que j'en ai à Arilinn... De plus, je te rappelle qu'on a du entrainer Duo et les autres à Thendara... à cause des reglements des autres tours...  
- Tu as raison... je vais voir ce que je peux faire...  
- Merci Lew... Maintenant, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les étrangers... Je pense qu'on serait mieux au château pour discuter, même si la température actuelle est particulièrement clémente, mais je n'ai pas envie de forcer vos amis à faire quoi que ce soit... et je doute que ça soit une bonne idée de les laisser ici sans personne pour les guider jusqu'au chateau...

Comme en réponse à son interrogation un second groupe sortit à son tour du vaisseau.  
Cette fois il s'agissait de quatre hommes dont deux de grande taille. Tous deux avec des cheveux noirs et une peau halée sans être brune, le plus grand des deux avait les yeux rouges et mesurait visiblement plus de deux mètres. Les deux autres étaient plus petits, le plus grand des deux était blond, l'autre avait des cheveux également argentés, mais tout comme le plus petit des bruns il avait quelque chose de non humain même si cela se sentait moins chez lui.  
- Je vous présente Simon, Terek, Ilan et Hunter. Déclara Karion. Simon est l'oncle de mon père.  
- Iqal et les autres ne vont pas tarder. Mais Iqal se demande s'il est prudent de faire sortir les enfants. Elle a senti qu'il faisait froid.

- Je pense avoir prévu suffisamment de manteaux, déclara Dorilys, je ne savais pas exactement combien de personnes je n'arrivais pas à percevoir et j'avais du mal à évaluer vos tailles... Enchantée de faire votre connaissance messieurs.  
Duo alla chercher le sac contenant des manteaux plus petits qu'ils avaient prévus dans l'hypothèse où il y aurait des enfants... Il attendit de voir s'il devait entrer ou si quelqu'un prenait le sac...  
- Ils devraient être suffisamment chauds pour leur permettre d'aller jusqu'aux voitures et ensuite d'en sortir pour aller au chateau... la distance à parcourir n'est pas très grande...  
- Les voitures sont chauffées, ne vous en faites pas... et le château aussi...  
- Je vais faire préparer la grande salle... Nous y seront mieux pour discuter, dit Jeff en montant sur son cheval.  
- Fais aussi en sorte qu'ils aient des boissons chaudes pour nos visiteurs, lui lança Lew avant qu'il ne parte...  
- Je pense qu'il avait déjà dû y penser...  
- Penses-tu... vu son age avancé... si ça se trouve il va arriver en ayant oublié ce qu'il devait faire, dit Lew en faisant un clin d'oeil à Dorilys  
- Je me demande si vous arreterez vos enfantillages un jour... dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel et en guidant les premiers voyageurs vers la voiture la plus proche. Puis, voyant qu'ils hésitaient à monter :  
- Allez-y, je vais chercher d'autres personnes... Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura suffisamment de place

- D'autres personnes ? Demanda Caitlin toujours méfiante.  
Terek et Ilan refusèrent les manteaux, tout comme Hunter, leurs corps ne craignaient pas le froid. Les deux premiers se sentaient même parfaitement à l'aise sous ce climat un peu rude et Terek eut un sourire pleinement satisfait.  
- Enfin un monde qui me convienne !

Dorilys sourit en entendant cela.  
- D'autres de vos compagnons de voyage madame, ne vous en faites pas pour cela... Quant à vous messieurs, si notre climat vous convient, peut-etre préfereriez vous voyager à cheval plutôt que dans les voitures chauffées...  
Elle hésita à en dire plus, ne voulant pas géner ces visiteurs, mais l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur eux et sur leurs capacités, ainsi que sur les mondes qu'ils avaient visité lui plaisait... Elle ne pourrait jamais quitter Ténébreuse de par ses fonctions, sauf mentalement ou pour de brefs séjours sur Terra... Elle était néanmoins curieuse d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ce qui pouvait exister en dehors des mondes qu'elle connaissait...  
Elle retourna au vaisseau pour guider les autres voyageurs vers les voitures... Ce faisant elle enleva sa capuche... C'était contraire au protocole, mais elle avait envie de sentir les rayons de son soleil sur sa peau et non de continuer à se cacher sous son voile. Elle en profita pour libérer ses cheveux de son manteau et se retrouva avec une cascade argentée sur les épaules...  
- Tu donnes une magnifique image de nos peuples Dori...  
- Et un magnifique manquement au protocole aussi... Une gardienne ne devrait pas se conduire ainsi...  
- Et patati et patata... Lew, tu n'as pas plus intéressant à dire ?... d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas ici en tant que gardienne, mais en tant que représentante de nos peuples... Je suis donc libre de quitter les attributs de ma fonction...  
- Aliciane adorerait entendre ça...  
- Aliciane sait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'agir à ma guise et tu trouves le protocole ridicule toi aussi...  
- Je dois l'avouer...

Hunter, Terek et Ilan acceptèrent volontiers. Monter à cheval leur était familier même s'ils n'avaient pas eu souvent l'occasion de le faire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la planète primitive où Ilan avait vu le jour et où ils s'étaient rencontrés des années plus tôt.  
Le reste des visiteurs ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Comme l'avait dit l'un d'eux il y avait des enfants. Cinq pour être exact. La plus grande, une petite fille, avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés. Elle avait la peau pâle et des yeux brillants, trop même pour être humaine. Les quatre autres étaient plus petits en âge et en taille qu'elle. Le plus grand, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, n'avait visiblement pas plus de cinq ou six ans, il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et un sourire quelque peu malicieux. Ensuite venaient deux fillettes de cinq ans à peu près, rousses toutes les deux, mais très différentes par leurs traits. L'une avait les yeux ambrés et l'autre les yeux gris. Celle aux yeux gris se planta devant Dorilys tandis que le plus jeune des enfants, un petit garçon de trois ans aux cheveux argentés rejoignit la femme rousse et l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui étaient visiblement ses parents;  
- Vous avez des pouvoirs. Déclara la fillette.

- Impressionnant jeune demoiselle, dit Dorilys en se mettant à sa hauteur... Effectivement j'en ai... Et c'est le cas d'un certain nombre de personnes que tu pourras rencontrer ici... Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais t'amener avec tes compagnons de voyage vers les voitures. On continuera à discuter quand on sera au chaud...  
Elle répartit tout le monde dans les voitures et laissa Lew prendre la tête du convoi, elle chevauchait à coté des voitures, passant de l'une à l'autre pour vérifier si tout se passait bien... et discutant aussi avec les autres cavaliers, que ce soit Hunter Terek et Ilan ou Duo et Wufei... Les communications avec Lew qui lui reprochait de le laisser seul en tête se faisait par télépathie... jusqu'à l'arrivée au chateau... Elle démonta et alla voir le vieil homme  
- Espèce de tête de mule, je te rappelles qu'on a des personnes qui ne maitrisent pas totalement leurs barrières avec nous... La prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à m'envoyer des images de ce genre en présence de personnes ne me connaissant pas, je t'assure que toutes les soieries et les amortisseurs du monde ne pourront pas te protéger de ce que je t'enverrai...  
Duo était écroulé de rire, l'image de Dorilys au moment de sa première phase de changement de sexe et sa réaction... Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'histoire, mais apparemment voir sa soeur en robe avec ses formes masculines...  
« Tu veux une image de toi quand tu as commencé à Changer, petit frère ? » Fit une voix dans sa tête... il grimaça... Dorilys avait dans sa tête des images particulièrement dérangeantes... Et il ne tenait pas à les voir exposées sur la place publique...  
- Sans façon répondit-il.  
Elle haussa les épaules et aida les voyageurs à descendre de voiture pour les accompagner au chateau... Là des serviteurs prirent leurs manteaux et les guidèrent vers la grande salle... Dorilys leur donna son manteau et ses gants. Vétue uniquement d'une robe rouge et grise, aux couleurs des Aillards, elle pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers les pâtes de fruits...  
- Mange, dit-elle en tendant le plat au jeune homme avec qui elle avait parlé en premier... Ca t'aidera à reprendre des forces... Et maintenant, je pense qu'on peut faire les présentations de manière plus officielle... à moins que vous préfériez attendre d'être présentés aux souverains de la planète...  
- Ils ne pourront pas venir avant demain Dori, le lobby pro-terranan a encore demandé une audience... ils vous prient de les excuser... Jeff, vétu lui aussi de rouge et gris, couleurs de sa famille, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagné par des serviteurs non-humains qui se répartirent les tâches et servirent à boire et à manger aux personnes présentes...  
Iqal laissa son époux s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce et replonger dans ses pensées et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe.  
Terek qui était le plus âgé du groupe prit la parole au nom de tous.  
- Je suis Terek. En temps normal je laisserai Nathaniel Thorne parler, mais il n'est pas en état de le faire alors je vais parler en son nom et au mien. Je suis de loin le plus vieux ici présent et c'est pourquoi j'ai cette audace. Au nom de tous je vous remercie pour votre aide et pour votre accueil. Nous n'étions que des intrus et vous vous avez fait preuve d'une hospitalité exceptionnelle.  
Karion prit une pâte de fruit et mordit dedans. Le goût à la fois sucré et acidulé lui remplit la bouche et il réalisa qu'il avait faim.  
Il hésita puis en prit une seconde qui disparut aussi vite que la première.  
Tout en écoutant Terek expliquer qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient venus il laissa vagabonder son esprit tout en grignottant les friandises.  
Sa main rencontra soudain le vide et en baissant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il avait vidé l'assiette et se sentit embarassé.  
Lorsque Terek eut terminé sa présentation Lew Alton prit à son tour la parole.  
- En tant que doyen de la famille Alton à qui appartient ce palais, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. Je suis Lew Alton, le père de la reine de Ténébreuse qui viendra avec son mari demain... Mais je vais laisser la parole à Dorilys, qui a pris l'initiative de vous guider et de prendre contact avec vous, sans consulter personne comme à son habitude.  
- Comme si j'avais besoin de consulter qui que ce soit... Je sais bien qu'à partir du moment où ses intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses, un étranger sera toujours le bienvenu sur Ténébreuse... Et si ce n'était du fait des Terranans, ce serait de celui de mon peuple...  
Ce-disant, Dorilys fit un clin d'oeil à Karion.  
« Je ne t'en donne pas plus sinon tu n'auras plus assez d'appétit pour le diner... »  
Karion ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa la tête, plus embarassé que jamais.  
- Elle a raison, dit Jeff. Mais elle oublie de préciser qu'elle vous a aussi pris sous sa protection à partir du moment où vous avez pénétré dans l'atmosphère... Elle l'avait déjà fait pour son frère et ses amis...  
Une sorte de petit animal à fourrure arriva et tira sur la manche de Karion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait récupérer l'assiette.  
- J'ai oublié de vous présenter ceux qui nous serviront pendant le repas et lors de votre séjour. J'ai fait en sorte que quelques-uns d'entre eux viennent pour nous servir quand j'ai appris qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous étaient doués de pouvoirs psychiques... les kyrri ont à l'origine été créés dans les tours par manipulations génétiques pour servir les télépathes. Depuis leur peuple est libre mais nous leur demandons des services de temps en temps, en particulier dans les tours ou pendant le conseil télépathique. Evitez de les effrayer, ils peuvent produire des décharges électriques...  
Karion laissa la créature prendre l'assiette en l'examinant discrètement. Elle lui faisait penser aux félins et aux canins qui servaient les gardiens du secteur asiatique. Eux aussi étaient issus de manipulations génétiques.  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant des pouvoirs psychiques, il faudra que j'en rediscute avec vous. Les pouvoirs psychiques sont courants sur Ténébreuse, nous les désignons sous le nom de laran. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de votre univers, mais j'aimerais en discuter avec vous... Le fait qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous en possède peut être un avantage, mais ça peut aussi poser quelques problèmes, et il faudra que je vous informe des coutumes ténébranes sur le sujet... Continuait Dorilys.  
- Tu vas également les informer sur les coutumes Ténébranes en matière d'habillement Dori??? Intervint un nouveau venu.  
Dorilys se tourna vers lui.  
- Je pense qu'Aliciane et Marja seront plus à même de leur expliquer... et je ne pensais pas que tu étais arrivé... Je vous présente Domenic, le fils aîné des souverains...  
- Et accessoirement ton chaperon... raison pour laquelle je suis là...  
- J'avais déjà Duo et Fei pour escorte...  
- Mais Kathleen est en service chez les amazones, et mes parents ont pensé que ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'essayer de te canaliser pendant son absence... histoire d'éviter que tu ne détruises Armida...  
Dorilys leva les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres Ténébrans présents éclataient de rire...

* * *

**A suivre**

_Aliciane : En espérant que vous avez aimé..._

_Hahn tah Yhel : Et que vous reviendrez souvent._


	2. Le Présent d'Anavirri

_Attention, cette histoire fait suite à Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la romance de Ténébreuse ne nous appartiennent pas, de même que les personnages de Gundam Wing qui font un peu de figuration de temps en temps... 

Duo : Merci de le préciser...  
Dorilys : chhh... laisse les finir !

Dorilys et Aliciane appartiennent à Aliciane... Les autres ténébrans sont principalement sortis de l'imagination de Hahn Tah Yhel... meme si certains ont été manipulés par les deux .  
Les personnages et l'univers d'Univers Box sont la propriété d'Hahn Tah Yhel.

* * *

_Merci à Siashini pour ses corrections._

_Merci à Sariad et Micro92 pour leurs reviews. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir. _

* * *

**Nouveau départ**

**Chapitre 2) Le présent d'Anavirri**

Dorilys sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et ouvrit les yeux sur le décor familier du surmonde.

Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes mais un rire salua cette précaution.

Tournant la tête elle découvrit un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris clair.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? Et comment ?

L'enfant se contenta de sourire.

- Je suis venu te chercher, elle veut te parler. Dit-il au bout d'un instant.

- Elle ???

- Oui, elle. Tu viens ?

Dorilys essaya de regagner son corps...

- Inutile. Dit l'enfant. Viens, elle attend

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Elle suivit l'enfant vers la personne qui voulait la voir

L'enfant la fit passer dans un autre plan d'existence et la mena face à une femme aux longs cheveux blonds dont le corps nu était nimbé d'une lueur dorée qui le rendait imprécis. Dorilys remarqua qu'elle tenait un tout jeune enfant, un an ou deux environ entre ses bras. Nu lui aussi il se crispa à sa vue et échappant aux bras de la femme se cacha derrière elle.

Dorilys : qui es-tu et pourquoi me faire appeler ?

La femme lui adressa un sourire.

- Je suis Anavirri. Je voulais te les confier.

- Je me fais du soucis pour mon plus jeune frère vois-tu.

Dorilys était surprise.

- Me les confier ? Ton plus jeune frère ?

La femme obligea le tout jeune enfant à revenir devant elle.

- Lui.

Dorilys regarda l'enfant

Il lui était familier avec ses cheveux clairs

Il ressemblait à Ketirri

- Keti... Murmura Dorilys, elle hésita sur la fin du nom... elle n'était pas sûre...

La femme sourit à nouveau et caressa la chevelure du petit qui semblait au bord des larmes

- Tu ne le savais pas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Dorilys

- J'ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur ceux qui viennent d'arriver sur Ténébreuse. Avoua Dorilys.

- C'est normal, je suis ici pour répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Dorilys se pencha pour être à la hauteur du petit : n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal...

- J'ai senti que certains d'entre eux avaient de grands pouvoirs... et qu'ils ne les maîtrisaient pas forcément. Dit-elle à Anavirri.

Au même instant une licorne blanche se matérialisa près d'eux.

Dorilys la contempla, émerveillée par la beauté de cet animal qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu...

La licorne tourna les yeux vers Anavirri, visiblement attristée.

- Le temps presse. Répondit Anavirri

- Et si vous m'expliquiez ? Dit Dorilys.

Anavirri et la licorne se tournèrent vers elle. La licorne soupira.

- Anavirri va tout t'expliquer.

Et elle disparut.

- Je suis venue chercher l'enfant plante.

- Et m'assurer que mon frère ne risquait rien

Dorilys était un peu perdue.

- L'enfant plante ?

- Celle aux yeux dorés.

Ketirri se détourna avec humeur.

Dorilys l'observa puis reporta son attention sur Anavirri.

- Je vois... Tu es rassurée pour ton frère ?

- Oui, mais il fait encore trop d'erreurs. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser venir au monde.

- Mais se rend-il compte de ses erreurs ? Fit valoir Dorilys.

- Oui. Répondit Kétirri à la place de sa soeur. Mon apparence est peut-être celle d'un bébé, mais je suis au moins aussi âgé que vous.

- Je n'en doute pas... L'apaisa Dorilys.

Puis elle revint à Anavirri.

- Par contre comment allez-vous expliquer la disparition de l'enfant aux autres ?

- Je leur dirai ce qu'il en est et Iqal fera le reste.

- C'est à dire ? S'alarma Dorilys.

L'autre enfant que Dorilys ne regardait plus tendit un minuscule bébé à Anavirri qui le reçut avec précaution.

- Disposer du corps qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

- Vous ne la pensez pas capable de survivre ?

- Si, mais ce serait du gâchis.

- Pourquoi ?

- De plus, sa planète est prête à la recevoir.

- Si elle doit retourner sur sa planète d'origine...

Kétirri secoua la tête.

- Pas sur, elle sera la planète.

Dorilys soupira.

- Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à m'expliquer... permettez-vous que je module un peu cet espace ?

- Oui.

Dorilys visualisa une salle confortable, la matérialisant dans le surmonde. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils

- Voulez-vous que je me crée des habits ? Questionna Anavirri. Je sais que ceux de votre espèce ne sont pas toujours à l'aise avec la nudité.

- Mon espèce n'a pas de problème avec la nudité... Par contre si des humains étaient présents, celle-ci serait plus... gênante. Répondit Dorilys.

- Très bien. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas ces choses lourdes et encombrantes. Sourit Anavirri. Mais les humains en raffolent.

Dorilys soupira.

- Ne m'en parlez pas... impossible de m'habiller comme je l'entends ou de me coiffer comme je veux...

Ketirri haussa les épaules et leur tourna le dos.

Dorilys le remarqua.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content Ketirri...

Il tourna un regard blessé vers elle.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais une planète moi ! Déclara-t-il.

Puis il disparut.

Dorilys fixa Anavirri.

- Je ne suis pas non plus une planète... Il a l'air de ne pas aimer cet état de fait...

- Il aurait dû être comme moi, mais quelque chose a mal tourné et son âme s'est retrouvée dans un corps humain

- Et il le vit mal apparemment.

- Oui.

- Je suppose qu'il ne vous serait pas aussi simple de le rappeler que vous ne l'avez fait avec moi... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous protégiez mon frère.

- Je veux bien le protéger, mais après cette entrevue j'ai peur qu'il n'apprécie pas ma présence

- Il n'a pas le choix. Il est trop jeune pour décider par lui-même. Les jeunes planètes sont souvent maladroites et il n'est pas différent.

- C'est le cas pour beaucoup d'espèces... Mais pourquoi m'avoir choisie... Je suis sûre que vous auriez pu rentrer en contact avec d'autres personnes de la planète.

- Vous le connaissez déjà et vous étiez la plus semblable à nous que j'ai pu trouver dans son entourage immédiat.

- Et Iqal ?

- Iqal est différente, trop timide parfois pour s'imposer.

- De plus ce n'est pas son monde, mais le votre

Dorilys sourit.

- Vous avez sondé mon caractère ? Par contre je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne connaît pas Ténébreuse...

- Non, je n'ai pas sondé votre esprit, cela ne se fait pas je crois.

- Effectivement, c'est l'un des tabous de Ténébreuse... J'espère être digne de cette tache

- Et puis, elle va devoir faire face à la mort du corps de l'enfant plante. C'est déjà une lourde tache pour elle. Je suis consciente que je vous demande beaucoup... C'est pourquoi je l'ai conçu lui. Poursuivit Anavirri.

L'enfant qui rêvassait se redressa

- Vous l'avez conçu pour m'aider ?

- Oui.

- Il va se matérialiser sur Ténébreuse ?

- Seulement si vous le souhaitez.

- Ça serait peut-être bien d'avoir l'avis de Ketirri...

- Comme vous voudrez. Il peut aller le chercher si tel est votre désir

- Je pense qu'il faudrait lui en parler... que je sache si je vais protéger quelqu'un contre sa volonté ou pas.

L'enfant s'impatienta.

- Dois-je le ramener ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu veux savoir son avis ? Lui demanda Dorilys.

Désorienté le petit la fixa sans rien dire.

Dorilys soupira... Elle avait un instant espéré...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Anavirri

- J'avais pensé qu'il serait un peu indépendant... n'est-il pas possible pour lui de faire autre chose qu'obéir à des ordres ?

- Il n'aura d'autres limites que celles que vous lui fixerez.

Un autre protagoniste fit son apparition.

Vêtu d'une combinaison noire et les cheveux longs flottants librement dans son dos il paraissait plus grand que dans la réalité.

- Ils entrent ici comme dans un moulin ma parole !!! S'exclama Dorilys.

- Il suffit Anavirri, retire-toi, elle va se fatiguer alors qu'elle a besoin de repos.

Anavirri sembla contrariée mais l'arrivant la défiait toujours et elle se retira

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? S'alarma Dorilys.

- Le jour pointe, vous devez dormir vraiment.

Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait voir son visage

- Je m'occupe de lui. Reposez-vous.

- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez dit qui vous êtes

Un frémissement secoua les épaules du jeune homme. La structure conçue par Dorilys vacilla.

- Allez dormir.

La voix était triste.

- J'aimerais avoir des explications... insista Dorilys.

Elle fit disparaître la structure... et projeta son esprit vers son corps pour évaluer son état...

- Je sais que vous faites cela pour mon bien...

Elle contacta mentalement Lew

- OU ES TU ES-TU ??? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Aliciane m'a contacté parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ta présence et qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Duo... Lui dit Lewis.

- On m'a emmenée dans le surmonde... mais je voudrais y rester un peu plus longtemps et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mon corps... Répondit Dorilys.

Lew soupira.

- Je fais le nécessaire... Mais la prochaine fois préviens quelqu'un...

- Je suis désolé. Murmura le jeune homme

Dorilys le rassura.

- Avec son aide, je devrais pouvoir tenir encore un peu... Maintenant je veux des explications !

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, comme s'il répugnait à ce qu'elle voit son visage.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit ses mains au-dessus de ses épaules... l'effleurant à peine...

Il se tendit mais ne bougea pas.

- Mon nom suffirait-il ?

- Je pense... je ne vous forcerais pas à vous retourner, si cela vous inquiète... je ne sais pas si vous avez essayé d'évaluer mes capacités, mais sachez qu'en général je ne les utilise jamais à pleine puissance.

Il avait peur. Sa voix tremblait un peu.

Dorilys tenta de le rassurer.

- Je ne veux vous faire aucun mal, seulement comprendre...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai rêvé de vous bien avant de venir dans ce monde. Déclara le jeune homme.

Il secoua la tête nerveusement.

- Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable... Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer en votre esprit pour savoir.

- Si vous avez pu voir mon passé... je pense que vous savez que je n'utilise jamais mes pouvoirs pour faire souffrir des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait.

- Je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose en moi que vous risquez de ne pouvoir supporter. Voila pourquoi je ne veux vous montrer mon visage.

- Je respecterai votre décision... Maintenant allez-vous me donner des explications ?

Elle retira ses mains.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Déjà j'aimerais comprendre qui était cette femme... cette histoire de planète...

Il eut un soupir soulagé.

- Anavirri est la plus âgée des planètes vivantes que Nathaniel ait approchées. Un peu leur doyenne.

- L'âme d'une planète en quelque sorte ?

- Oui.

- Je comprends mieux... Par contre j'ai une autre question. Demain... ou plutôt aujourd'hui, nous allons avec Aliciane proposer aux membres de l'équipage de tester leurs pouvoirs... Si vous en faites partie et qu'il y a quelque chose en vous que je ne pourrais supporter, je suppose qu'il en serait de même pour Aliciane. Est-ce que c'est le cas pour d'autres personnes de l'équipage ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Je voudrais que vous compreniez que nous faisons ce test aussi pour vous protéger... Il existe un pouvoir sur Ténébreuse, le pouvoir de catalyse, qui permet de réveiller des pouvoirs latents... et cela peut mal se passer pour la personne.

Le jeune homme se remit à parler, suivant visiblement le fil d'une idée qui le tourmentait.

- Et dans le monde physique rien en moi ne saurait vous causer la même répulsion je crois. Il n'y a qu'ici que je ne peut le cacher. Ici il apparaît au grand jour.

Dorilys voulut le rassurer.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu dans le monde physique... je n'ai eu aucun problème... Le surmonde est ainsi fait que l'on ne peut vraiment dissimuler certains traits de caractère... sauf avec des accessoires... ou avec de la volonté.

Elle prit l'apparence d'une gamine âgée d'une dizaine d'années et se décala pour faire apparaître un miroir qui afficherait son reflet et pas celui du jeune homme

- Voici l'apparence que je devrais avoir dans le surmonde.

Le jeune homme regarda et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ah... j'ai encore tant à apprendre...

- C'est une question de volonté... on module le surmonde autour de nous comme notre apparence...

Le jeune homme semblait troublé.

- Je pensais que ce lieu permettait de se montrer tel qu'on est vraiment.

- Quand on n'y est pas habitué c'est effectivement le cas... j'ai passé suffisamment de temps ici pour pouvoir moduler mon apparence... et quand on doit se cacher ici, il vaut mieux parvenir à le faire... pour pouvoir se dissimuler.

- Oui...

Il y eut un silence.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas révélé votre nom. Fit remarquer Dorilys.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- J'aurais aimé...

Une lumière soudaine les éclaira

Dorilys réagit aussitôt.

- C'est pas vrai... Baissez-vous !!!

- Hein ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Dorilys dressa une sorte de mur devant eux sur lequel la boule lumineuse vint s'écraser.

- Il faut toujours qu'ils interviennent au mauvais moment... Lew !!! J'ai besoin d'aide là !

Lewis répondit sans tarder.

- J'avais remarqué... Aliciane essaye de les localiser... Domenic arrive...

L'enfant se plaça aux côtés de Dorilys. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Dorilys le considéra pensivement.

- Tu peux renforcer ma protection, le temps que je les trouve ?

- Oui. Sourit l'enfant.

Il ajouta aussitôt autre chose avec fierté.

- Je peux aussi les amener.

Dorilys lui sourit.

- Pourquoi pas...

- D'accord. Mais il faudra me donner quelque chose en échange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

- Plus tard, ils vont s'impatienter.

L'enfant disparut un instant et revint avec...

Dorilys se permit de sourire.

- Tiens tiens... comme c'est bizarre... Je ne pensais pas que les Aldaran avaient décidé de m'attaquer... Dom Rafael, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez ?

Dom Rafael tenta de se justifier.

- Un message vous disant en danger a été intercepté et en vous localisant près de cet étranger j'ai cru...

- Qu'il me menaçait ? Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ma sécurité ? Alors que vous plaidez à chaque conseil pour ouvrir Ténébreuse aux industriels Terranans, contre ma volonté... Ironisa Dorilys.

Rafael était mal à l'aise.

- J'ai vu que vous alliez bien, puis-je me retirer s'il vous plait...

Dorilys le regarda durement.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir dans le surmonde !!! Et ne mentionnez à personne ce que vous avez vu ici !

Elle sourit à l'enfant.

- Tu peux le laisser partir...

Le petit eut l'air déçu mais il relâcha son emprise sur son prisonnier.

Dorilys se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Désolée pour cette interruption... Il faudra que j'en parle à Aliciane...

Son image vacilla...

L'enfant la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu pars ?

Dorilys se souvint de ce qu'il avait demandé.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu veux.

Domenic apparut alors.

- Ça ne va pas Dori... Tu es à la limite de tes forces et tu persistes à rester ?

L'enfant prit dans les siennes les mains de Dorilys et elle sentit un regain de force entrer en elle.

- Un nom. Répondit-il.

Dorilys sourit.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour trouver des noms... mais je peux t'en proposer plusieurs et tu me dis celui qui te plait le plus d'accord ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de l'enfant était devenu plus large. Le jeune homme soupira.

- Si vous le laissez choisir il ne vous obéira pas. Prévint-il.

Dorilys réfléchit aux prénoms ténébrans : Dyan, Danilo, Valdir, Regis... les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en pensant à l'ancien roi de Ténébreuse

Elle les essuya.

- Je ne veux pas d'un serviteur qui m'obéisse aveuglément...

- J'aime bien Dyan. Déclara l'enfant.

- Alors ça sera Dyan. Je pense que je vais devoir rentrer... Tu veux venir aussi ?

- Je peux ?

Dorilys regarda le jeune homme, attendant sa réaction

- C'est à vous de voir, mais il risque de se montrer turbulent.

- Dans ce cas-là ça mettra un peu d'animation... J'espère que vous me direz qui vous êtes... dans le monde physique...

Puis elle s'adressa à l'enfant : bien sûr alors tu viens ?

- Oui !

- Je dois rester comme je suis ou je peux changer ?

A nouveau la malice éclatait sur son visage.

Dorilys lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Fais ce que tu veux à condition que ton apparence reste humaine... et que tu ne t'amuses pas à en changer tout le temps. Même si ici on peut se le permettre, là où on va, ça pourrait choquer les gens...

- Très bien. Mais c'est dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus amusant de changer. Rit l'enfant.

Puis il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, de toute façon, je changerai si j'en ai besoin. Ajouta-t-il.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dorilys.

- On y va ?

Dorilys regarda le jeune homme.

- Accepteriez-vous de recevoir de moi le conseil que vous me donniez tout à l'heure, monsieur l'inconnu... je dois avouer que je resterai bien pour poursuivre notre discussion...

Domenic intervint.

- Doriiii...

- Quel conseil ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Celui de rentrer avant d'épuiser toutes nos réserves d'énergie.

Tout en parlant il s'était tourné vers elle, il portait désormais un masque qui couvrait l'ensemble de son visage et même ses yeux étaient cachés.

Il eut un geste qui trahissait de la lassitude.

- Aucune importance.

Dorilys fronça les sourcils.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si rien n'avait d'importance... je sens bien que quelque chose vous gène...

Il leva ses mains comme s'il voulait faire quelque chose puis les laissa retomber.

Dorilys lui tendit son autre main.

- Rentrez avec nous... d'accord ?

- J'ai encore à faire ici. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Domenic se manifesta à nouveau.

- Je te défends de refuser Dori... tu n'es plus en état !

Dorilys sentit de nouveau son image vaciller... elle atteignait ses limites... elle soupira.

- Bien... allons-y, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se sentant regagner son corps très rapidement...

La licorne apparut près du jeune homme et ce dernier laissa disparaître son masque, il se pencha et plaqua son visage contre le cou de la créature avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. La licorne le laissa faire quelques instants puis le repoussa doucement.

- Rentre, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. Déclara la licorne.

- Elle ne saura pas ?

- Non. Fais-moi confiance.

"Idiote" La voix parvint comme étouffée à Dorilys.

Dorilys soupira encore.

- Lew... pas la peine de me dire quoi que ce soit... je sais...

**A Suivre...**

_Aliciane : En espérant que vous avez aimé..._

_Hahn tah Yhel : Et que vous reviendrez souvent._


	3. Maladie du seuil et autres ennuis

_Attention, cette histoire fait suite à Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de la romance de Ténébreuse ne nous appartiennent pas, de même que les personnages de Gundam Wing qui font un peu de figuration de temps en temps... 

Duo : Merci de le préciser...  
Dorilys : chhh... laisse les finir !

Dorilys et Aliciane appartiennent à Aliciane... Les autres ténébrans sont principalement sortis de l'imagination de Hahn tah Yhel... meme si certains ont été manipulés par les deux . Les personnages et l'univers d'Univers Box sont la propriété d'Hahn tah Yhel.

* * *

_Merci à Siashini pour ses corrections._

_Merci à __Larm __et__ Sariad __ pour leurs reviews. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir. _

* * *

**Nouveau départ**

**Chapitre 3) Maladie du seuil et autres ennuis**

L'enfant qui était resté à ses côtés la fixa de ses yeux gris.

- Que savez-vous ?

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire... que je suis inconsciente et que je n'aurai pas dû rester aussi longtemps dans le surmonde etc... Je connais ces sermons, ce n'est pas la première fois que je les entends, et certainement pas la dernière... elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lew : mais là je n'ai pas envie de les écouter...

Lew soupira.

- La prochaine fois préviens... Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler tout ce qui est sur le plateau...

- Laissez-la tranquille. Gronda Dyan en s'avançant d'un pas.

Dorilys s'interposa.

- Dyan... il ne me fera aucun mal... il s'est beaucoup inquiété tu sais...

Elle regarda le plateau et commença à manger.

- Tu en veux ?

Dyan haussa les épaules et revint près d'elle, lorgna sur le plateau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des pâtes de fruit.

Le petit en saisit une et la renifla avant de mordre dedans.

- C'est bon.

Le jeune homme et la licorne quittèrent le surmonde sans remarquer qu'une tierce personne avait fait son apparition et semblait se réjouir de ce qu'il avait vu.

Dorilys sourit à l'enfant en mangeant celle qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Ça va me permettre de récupérer mon énergie... Au fait Lew, je te présente Dyan. Je l'ai rencontré dans le surmonde.

Lew considéra le petit.

- Et tu l'as amené ici... je vais probablement devoir amener un second plateau... Tu es d'accord Dyan ?

- Non.

Le petit foudroya Lew du regard.

- Je ne vous aime pas.

L'agressivité de l'enfant surprit Lew.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ? C'est mon apparence qui ne te plait pas ?

- Non, vous avez ennuyé celle que je dois servir.

- Mais non il ne m'a pas ennuyée... Intervint Dorilys. Bien au contraire, il a surveillé mon corps et vérifié s'il allait bien pendant que j'étais avec toi dans le surmonde.

- C'est à moi de veiller sur vous !

Dorilys tenta de l'apaiser.

- C'est possible, mais si tu te mets à en vouloir à tous ceux qui s'inquiètent pour moi, ça va être gênant... Lew, tu vas aller chercher d'autres sucreries et moi je vais expliquer à Dyan qui sont les personnes en qui j'ai confiance...

Lew hocha la tête.

- Le petit bonhomme a l'air de s'être attaché à toi... prends en soin Dori...

Dyan serra les dents le regard flamboyant mais parvint à garder le silence.

Dorilys tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

- Viens t'asseoir ici... je pense que le plus simple c'est de t'envoyer télépathiquement quelques souvenirs... tu verras que Lew n'est pas méchant.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais je suis pas un petit bonhomme.

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Dorilys.

- C'est sûr... mais je pense que Lew s'est aussi basé sur l'apparence que tu avais dans le surmonde... il y a aussi des chances que je lui aie envoyé une image mentale du surmonde... Mais tu sais, tu peux aussi l'embêter sur son âge...

- Ah ?

Dorilys lui envoya des images d'elle et Lew... en train de se taquiner en s'envoyant des surnoms... lui la traitant de gamine insolente et elle l'appelant vieux sénile. Elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'un jeu...

- Alors, vous allez vous moquer de Ketirri aussi ?

- Non... je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que je le suis de Lew... pour le moment je vais juste essayer de faire connaissance avec lui

- Bon...

Dyan prit une pâte de fruit et se figea les sourcils froncés avant d'hausser les épaules et de mordre dedans.

Dorilys comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

On frappa à la porte.

Dorilys se tourna vers elle.

- Entrez !

Lew entra avec un autre plateau de sucreries.

- Domenic et Duo m'ont sauté dessus dès que je suis sorti de la chambre... Est-ce que je les fais entrer ?

- Une minute. Dyan, est-ce que ça concerne quelqu'un dans le palais ?

- Oui. Il est malade, la licorne est trop fatiguée.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui voulait pas vous dire son nom.

Dorilys laissa échapper un juron.

- Je vois... Lew, tu rassures les deux autres pendant que je me prépare. Dyan, tu restes ici, je vais juste dans la pièce à côté pour me changer. Ensuite on ira les voir.

Dyan fit la moue.

- Il ne va pas être content.

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse... je les ai guidés jusqu'ici, et pour le moment ils sont sous ma responsabilité.

- D'accord.

Dorilys passa dans la pièce à côté pour se changer. Elle passa une robe de tous les jours. Elle aurait bien le temps de se changer et de mettre une tenue plus officielle quand les autres seraient arrivés... De toute manière ils ne lui diraient rien tant que rien ne serait vraiment officiel.

- On y va Dyan. Dit-elle en prenant quelques pâtes de fruit... puis en décidant finalement de prendre le plateau avec elle.

- D'accord

- Comme je ne sais pas lequel c'est on va aller vers les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés, et je te laisserai me dire dans quelle chambre il est.

- Il n'est pas dans une chambre, il s'est réfugié dans une pièce inutilisée avec ce drôle d'appareil qui cache les gens

- Un amortisseur télépathique ?

- Oui. Il va vraiment pas bien il est tombé plusieurs fois en y allant

- Tu peux m'amener à cette pièce... et me dire son nom...

- Vous mener oui, mais pas dire son nom

Dorilys soupira.

- D'accord...

- C'est pas ma faute, il y tient.

- Ne me dis pas que tu arrives à passer l'amortisseur...

- Si pourquoi ?

- Si tu es en contact avec lui, dis-lui qu'on arrive. Et essaye de dresser une protection autour de son esprit. Si ses pouvoirs sont en cause dans ce qui lui arrive, ça le soulagera un peu.

- Très bien. C'est fait. Autre chose ?

- Dis-moi juste quand on sera devant la porte de la pièce.

- D'accord.

Ils marchèrent dans les longs couloirs pendant quelques minutes puis...

- C'est ici. Déclara Dyan.

Dorilys frappa à la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- C'est Dorilys, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Dyan, demande-lui, mais vas-y doucement.

- Que dois-je lui demander ?

- S'il accepte que je rentre dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ne pas entrer tout simplement ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'il m'en donne la permission

- Il peut pas, il est limite ailleurs.

Dorilys soupira.

- Dans ce cas-là on ne peut pas faire autrement.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Dans un coin de la pièce un jeune homme étais assis, dos au mur et releva la tête en l'entendant entrer. Dorilys vit des yeux brillants de fièvre dans une peau brune couverte de sueur.

- Laissez-moi.

Dorilys refusa tout net.

- C'est hors de question.

- Iqal me soignera lorsqu'elle sera reposée.

- Peut-être mais pour le moment, tu souffres... Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai soudain eu des vertiges...

Dorilys réagit aussitôt.

- Dyan, va demander à Lew une cuvette avec de l'eau fraîche et un mouchoir... dis-lui que Karion a de la fièvre et que j'ai peur que cela ne soit la maladie du seuil.

- Bien.

Dyan s'éclipsa sans rien dire

- Mes origines prennent le dessus... soupira le malade

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Tu vas me laisser t'aider... je vais t'amener dans une pièce pour que tu t'allonges... C'est de la folie d'utiliser ainsi tes pouvoirs alors que tu ne les maîtrises pas suffisamment...

Elle envoya un message à Lew pour lui indiquer le changement de pièce puis amena Karion dans une chambre qu'elle avait fait préparer

- Je n'aurais pas dû retirer les implants que Nathaniel m'avait fait poser à l'adolescence.

- Tôt ou tard ils auraient donné des signes de faiblesse... N'aie pas peur... C'est un cap difficile à passer, mais je vais t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Si je pouvais en mourir...

- Ça c'est hors de question. Voilà, c'est là. Les soieries posées sur mes murs étouffent les pensées venant de l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de prendre la tête de votre peuple ?

- Je ne refuse pas vraiment. Mais c'est Duo l'héritier du trône. Mon rôle est différent...

- Vous feriez pourtant une reine parfaite

Dorilys émit un petit rire

- J'ai peur de ne pas être suffisamment diplomate par moment... et j'aurais du mal à concilier tous mes emplois du temps...

- Mon oncle non plus n'aime pas sa charge d'empereur, mais il tient bon.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon peuple... mais tant que Duo n'aura pas pris sa décision...

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Trop de futurs possibles, ils se heurtent en moi, j'ai mal...

- Le don Elhalyn... Je vais t'aider à dresser une barrière...

- Il est proche de vous ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme.

- Qui ?

- Celui que vous appelez Wufei, je le vois souvent près de vous... dans de nombreux futurs...

Dorilys sourit.

- Oui... mais son métier lui plait trop pour qu'il renonce à Terra...

- Pourtant, il est bien là...

- Il a apparemment pu se libérer cette fois-ci... Elle posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme...

Karion eut un mouvement de recul, être touché par Dorilys rendait son don plus actif encore, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Les hommes chats... vous les haïssez tellement... mes yeux... vous ne pourrez jamais...

Dorilys sourit.

- Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai haï les hommes-chats de cette planète... mais parce qu'ils m'avaient fait du mal... et que je m'imprégnais de leur haine pour les combattre... Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance...

Karion eut un pauvre sourire et lui adressa un regard plus fiévreux que jamais.

- Je savais ce qui allait se passer... et que je risquais d'en mourir.

- On va faire en sorte que tu n'en meures pas... mais pour cela je vais avoir besoin de pénétrer légèrement dans ton esprit... suffisamment pour t'aider à créer une barrière... pas assez pour pénétrer dans tes pensées

- Je n'ai rien à cacher... plus maintenant.

Dorilys lui sourit. Elle reposa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et pénétra légèrement dans son esprit.

« Voilà, maintenant, tu vas essayer d'imaginer un mur autour de tes pensées »

- Comme cela ?

Elle regarda la barrière et y ajouta un peu de son énergie.

« C'est très bien. On va faire en sorte qu'il s'épaississe petit à petit d'accord ? »

- Bien...

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas y arriver. Est-ce que tes visions sont toujours là ? »

- Elles s'éloignent... mais ça tourne toujours... Je voudrais être seul...

Dorilys sourit.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans la pièce pour le moment... la crise n'est pas encore passée, par contre je peux me retirer de ton esprit, si tu te sens capable de maintenir la barrière

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème...

- Et quel est le problème ?

- Je ne voudrais pas me laisser aller devant une dame, mais...

Karion se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela non plus, ce serait d'une grossièreté sans nom.

Son corps décida pour lui, de rouge il devint très pâle et retint à grand-peine un premier spasme.

Serrant les dents il tenta de se reprendre et résista vaillamment à un second assaut

- Par pitié, laissez-moi...

Dorilys refusa encore.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est hors de question.

Elle se concentra légèrement pour monitorer son corps et découvrir la raison de son malaise.

Un troisième spasme agita le corps de Karion, il serrait les dents si fort qu'il en avait mal aux mâchoires.

Puis son corps cessa de le torturer de la sorte pour lui faire vivre un autre enfer.

Cette fois ce n'était plus son estomac qui était en cause mais son corps tout entier.

Dorilys tenta de décontracter les muscles du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lew avait amené la cuvette et des bandelettes de tissu et elle l'avait renvoyé chercher une bassine vide.

- Doucement... Ça va aller... Murmura-t-elle.

Karion aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais les convulsions ne lui en laissaient pas l'occasion.

Dorilys soupira... Elle prit un objet dans un des tiroirs du meuble à côté du lit

Elle approcha l'objet des lèvres de Karion.

- Respire par le nez et mords dedans...

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, plus ambrés que jamais.

Dorilys le rassura.

- Je veux juste éviter que tu ne te mordes la langue.

Les yeux la fixèrent avec angoisse, la pupille réduite à une sorte de fente verticale.

Karion ferma vivement les yeux.

« Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas vu. »

- Ça va aller... Répéta Dorilys.

Elle prit une bande de tissu qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et la lui passa sur le visage et le cou.

- Ne t'en fais pas... il faudrait plus que des yeux de chat pour que je te confondre avec un des félins de Ténébreuse.

- Je... Commença le jeune homme.

Un frisson l'interrompit, il attendit qu'il se termine et se remit à parler.

- Ils ne changeaient pas avant... Je ne savais pas... Je ne savais pas que j'avais des ancêtres félins.

Il soupira avec chagrin.

- Je ne savais pas... Dit-il encore.

- Peu importe tes ancêtres... pour le moment, tu as besoin de te reposer... Et puis je doute que tous les félins soient comme les hommes-chats ténébrans.

- Non... Soupira-t-il.

Dorilys lui sourit.

- Calme-toi... ce n'est pas bon de t'inquiéter pour si peu...

- Les tziganes couchent avec toutes les races de l'univers. Déclara avec mépris une voix masculine.

Dorilys ne bougea pas, Elle se contenta de brancher un réseau d'amortisseurs télépathiques qui se trouvaient tout autour du lit.

- Annoncer votre présence aurait été plus agréable. Si vous pouviez fermer la porte, cela faciliterait les choses pour Karion.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour lui faciliter les choses mais pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il représente.

Dorilys fit face.

- Vous devrez mettre un terme à ma vie d'abord.

- Vous n'étiez pas concernée, pourquoi vouloir mourir pour cette engeance ?

Pas de curiosité réelle dans la phrase, juste un intérêt poli.

Dorilys se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Parce qu'il est sous ma protection... et qu'il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir.

L'homme ne dégageait aucune pensée organique, pas plus de présence de ce genre.

Il était grand et brun, taillé en athlète mais il ne respirait pas.

Dorilys le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tout être vivant, quelles que soient ses origines, a le droit de vivre... Et il est hors de question que je laisse encore mourir quelqu'un...

Elle contint la vague de tristesse qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'émettre quoi que ce soit...

La porte se rouvrit sur une forme élancée qui sauta sur le brun et le précipita au sol. Avant que Dorilys n'ait pu comprendre des dents se refermaient sur la gorge de l'homme et la créature qui venait d'entrer secouait la tête avec vigueur. Il y eut un bruit métallique puis la forme blanche s'écarta du corps décapité et laissa choir la tête qui rebondit et roula sur une courte distance.

Dorilys en resta stupéfaite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ???

- Pas solide du tout.

La voix était humaine et moqueuse mais la forme blanche était celle d'un félin de grande taille à la queue longue et souple qui remuait nerveusement.

- Et pas malin non plus, je le piste depuis son vaisseau.

Dorilys regardait sans comprendre. Qui était-ce ?

Karion fit un effort pour se redresser.

- Colombine, tu ne devais pas sortir...

Dorilys tenta de faire se rallonger Karion.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer qui était cet homme ?

- Un androïde envoyé par le conseil pour éliminer Nathaniel sans doute.

Dorilys réfléchit rapidement.

- Bon, on va essayer de cacher ça à Lew... par contre je voudrais en parler avec quelqu'un de votre équipage...

Colombine saisit la tête de l'androïde entre ses dents et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dorilys l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Tu restes là !!! Je te rappelle que personne ne t'a vu... alors si en plus tu te balades dans les couloirs avec une tête qui parait humaine...

Elle se concentra pour contacter Dyan.

- Mais je dois la porter à Alexis. Protesta Colombine.

Dorilys la retint encore.

- Attends un peu...

« Dyan, tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de l'équipage et venir avec lui dans la chambre ou où je suis ? »

- Nous arrivons.

Quelques minutes plus tard Christopher et lui faisaient leur apparition dans la pièce. Christopher fit la grimace à la vue du corps décapité.

- Désolé pour le désordre, on va arranger cela. Je vais mener cet abruti dans notre vaisseau.

Dorilys le stoppa.

- J'aurais besoin d'explications... il va falloir prévenir Marja et Mickail s'il risque d'y avoir d'autres attaques de ce genre

- Je reviens de suite. Promit Christopher.

Il tint parole et réapparut très vite.

- Visiblement le conseil n'a pas apprécié la fuite de notre père et a appris que c'était Karion qui était l'instigateur de ce départ.

Il semblait partagé entre la colère et le dégoût.

- Déchoir notre père ne leur suffit pas, ils veulent aussi le tuer.

Dorilys fronça les sourcils.

- Donc on risque d'avoir d'autres visites de ce genre ? Marja et Mickail devraient arriver bientôt... Il faudra vous préparer à tout leur dire... Pour le moment, je ne veux rien dire à Lew au sujet de l'attaque. Par contre... Dyan, est-ce que tu pourrais aller le prévenir qu'il y a une autre invitée dans le château ?

- Qui ? Questionna Dyan.

- Colombine ne reste pas, sa place est dans le vaisseau. Déclara Christopher d'un ton sévère.

Dorilys se tourna vers Colombine

La dite Colombine feula de rage mais ne répliqua pas.

Dorilys jeta un regard à Karion pour voir comment il allait

- Ça serait mieux de me dire exactement combien de personnes je n'ai pas encore vues... Et si elles ne sont pas présentées aux gardes avant que l'on ne déclenche des procédures de protection, ça pourrait poser des problèmes. Dit-elle.

- Seulement Colombine et Alexis.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez vous entretenir avec Lew à leur sujet ? Il est mieux placé que moi pour comprendre ce genre de choses... Dyan, je voudrais que tu demandes à Lew s'il sait dans combien de temps les autres seront là.

- Ils arrivent.

Dorilys se tourna ensuite vers Karion.

- Karion, tu te sens comment ?

Karion lui adressa un sourire un peu plus ferme.

- Je me sens mieux.

- Je vais devoir retourner dans notre monde d'origine afin de m'assurer que le conseil va nous laisser tranquilles. Dit Christopher. Je pense qu'Alexia viendra avec moi.

Dorilys lui sourit.

- Bien, tu vas rester ici pendant que je me change... Dit-elle à l'intention de Karion.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Christopher.

- Christopher, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée pour le moment. Je préfèrerais en discuter avec les souverains... Par contre si vous acceptiez de rester avec Karion le temps que je revienne...

- Volontiers. Je renvoie Colombine là où elle devait rester et je prends soin de lui.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'elle reste dans le château apparemment...

- C'est plus à vous que je pense, elle ne sait pas se tenir.

- Pour le moment, à part décapiter un androïde, elle n'a rien fait de mal... et je doute que cela puisse être considéré comme un mal.

- Hormis se promener sans en avoir l'autorisation.

- Apparemment elle est juste un peu désobéissante... Bon, si je ne me dépêche pas, je ne serai jamais prête... je reviens rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-on envoyer Colombine chercher des vêtements pour Karion et vous l'aideriez à se changer pendant ce temps... Il y a une salle d'eau juste à côté. Ça devrait lui faire du bien... et il sera probablement plus à l'aise avec vous qu'avec moi...

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et entrouvrit légèrement la porte.

- Refermez-la après mon départ. Dit-elle avant de disparaître

- Très bien

Les mots de Christopher tombèrent dans le vide Dorilys avait déjà disparu.

Il se tourna vers Karion.

- La situation n'est pas brillante. Murmura-t-il.

Il aida son neveu à se redresser et le conduisit vers la salle de bains, là il le débarrassa de ses habits trempés de sueur et le lava rapidement avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture et de le mettre au lit.

Dorilys demanda à Dyan d'aller avec Lew et de lui dire qu'elle se préparait et qu'elle arrivait ensuite. Elle verrait avec Christopher pour prévenir les autres.

Puis elle se doucha rapidement avant d'enfiler des habits de cérémonie moins chauds que ceux de la veille.

Elle se coiffa rapidement en ramenant sa chevelure en chignon torsadé sur la nuque... Cette coiffure typiquement humaine ne lui plaisait pas, mais si d'autres personnes étaient présentes, elle devait au moins respecter un peu le protocole...

« Comme si c'était ma réputation... »

Du surmonde l'intrus continuait à observer la situation en souriant. La faiblesse de Karion n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il n'entendait pas en profiter encore. Il préférait le voir décliner peu à peu que de le voir mourir vite.

Dorilys rejoignit la chambre où elle avait laissé Karion. Elle frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme dont s'était entiché visiblement Karion l'intriguait mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait une menace, elle n'avait pas même senti sa présence après tout.

- Entrez. Déclara Christopher.

Dorilys entra, ses voiles écarlates froufroutant à chacun de ses mouvements.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui. Mais Karion s'est endormi, dois-je l'éveiller ?

Dorilys regarda le jeune homme.

- Pas pour le moment... Si vous pouviez demander aux autres de se préparer, vous repasserez nous chercher quand tout le monde sera prêt. On verra à ce moment-là comment il va.

- Très bien. Je ferai aussi vite que possible.

Dorilys hocha la tête. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Karion pour vérifier sa température.

Sous le contact il s'agita un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Il était moins chaud et ne semblait plus devoir faire de nouvelles convulsions.

Elle retira sa main, rassurée... La crise était apparemment passée, mais il fallait être prudent...

- Nous sommes prêts. Déclara Christopher de l'entrée.

Dorilys secoua légèrement Karion.

- Karion... est-ce que tu te sens capable de venir avec nous dans la grande salle ?

Karion rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Je viens.

Dorilys le retint.

- Doucement... Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondres...

Il était encore mal assuré sur ses jambes mais il tenait bon.

Cheristopher lui avait fait passer non des habits de leur monde mais une tenue ténébrane plus chaude et confortable, elle aussi noire et sans prétention.

Dorilys le regarda. A la moindre alerte, elle l'aiderait... Protocole ou pas... Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené le conseil comyn au grand complet...

- Allons-y alors... Dit-elle.

Le petit groupe des visiteurs la suivit en direction de la pièce où ils étaient attendus. Caitlin et Mérédith avaient eux aussi adopté les tenues ténébranes, mais les autres avaient gardé les leurs.

Elle les guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle plus grande que celle dans laquelle ils avaient été reçus la veille. Apparemment de nombreuses personnes étaient arrivées. Dorilys fit une grimace en reconnaissant certains membres du conseil...

« Dire que j'espérais qu'ils leur éviteraient tout ça... »

Elle s'avança vers les souverains, ne daignant pas jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres nobles qui inclinaient la tête sur son passage... le regard noir qu'elle lança à Marja fit comprendre à la souveraine que la présence de membres du conseil n'était pas souhaitée...

« Désolée Dorilys, ils n'ont pas voulu nous lâcher... Rafael Aldaran a fait courir le bruit que des étrangers étaient sur Ténébreuse... »

Dorilys fit une révérence devant les souverains et s'inclina devant Aliciane.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus si vite. Je voudrais vous présenter les voyageurs qui ont fait un si long chemin. Cependant, pour leur confort, permettez que je branche les amortisseurs télépathiques de la pièce...

« L'un d'entre eux est en pleine maladie du seuil Marja... Lui faire subir les nobles comyns... »

Le petit groupe des étrangers en question fit face comme un seul homme à l'assemblée, Iqal s'était placée près de Karion, tout comme Mérédith et Caitlin qui veillaient sur lui.

Ils étaient aussi soudés que l'on puisse l'être.

Marja se mordit les lèvres... Elle lui fit signe de mettre les amortisseurs et rassembla les autres nobles.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, je me doute que votre curiosité est loin d'être satisfaite, mais je pense que votre présence intimide ces personnes. Je vous demanderai donc de regagner vos domaines respectifs. Nous nous verrons lors de leur présentation officielle au conseil.

Les nobles grommelèrent pour la forme, mais nul n'osa émettre la moindre protestation... Ils se retirèrent rapidement de la pièce...

- Enfin tranquilles dit Lew... Mais à peine avait-il parlé qu'une forme se faufila par la porte derrière les visiteurs et s'empressa d'aller se cacher sous la première jupe longue qu'il voyait...

La première femme à voir l'énergumène agir de la sorte fut Caitlin qui se tenait près de la porte, mais il n'y resta guère car un mouvement vif de la femme l'expulsa rapidement de son abri.

Visiblement peu rebuté il se dirigeait vers d'autres jupes lorsqu'une épée lui barra le chemin. Tenue d'une main distraite mais néanmoins de façon on ne peut plus claire.

Ces jupes-là n'étaient pas disponibles.

« Oups » Pensa-t-il

L'homme qui la tenait ne le regardait même pas, il fixait toujours le sol.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta un mouvement l'épée le suivit aussitôt.

Dorilys fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le manège de Rhodry et Nathaniel... elle leur fit signe d'approcher... Le mouvement pouvait permettre à Rhodry de prendre la fuite... ou de continuer ses bêtises...

Rhodry se recula enfin et Nathaniel rangea son épée aussi discrètement et rapidement qu'il l'avait tirée.

C'était ce qu'il attendait...

Domenic soupira en voyant son petit frère foncer vers les jupes de la jeune femme dont les traits ressemblaient vaguement à ceux des chieris... Marja et Mickail n'avaient pas bougé, mais ils étaient prêts à intervenir si le jeu tournait mal... Dorilys avait envie de tordre le cou au garnement...

Cette fois l'épée ressortit plus rapidement encore et déchira les habits du malotru.

Rhodry regarda l'homme qui la tenait

Nathaniel s'était levé souplement, sans dire un mot et la pointe de sa lame était contre la gorge du jeune homme.

Le regard bleu était dur et implacable

Rhodry hésita.

- Ça veut dire que ces jupes-là sont interdites ?

Il lança un regard penaud tout autour de lui...

- Si vous tenez à rester tel que vous êtes. Répondit Nathaniel avec détachement

Dorilys intervint.

- Bon, maintenant que les gamineries sont terminées...

Marja s'avança.

- Rhodry, tu vas dans ta chambre, tu te changes et tu y restes jusqu'a ce soir... Je vous prie de l'excuser... il se conduit n'importe comment... Dom, tu le surveilles...

Domenic sursauta.

- Mais...

Le regard de Marja le dissuada d'en dire plus... Il se résigna... La colère de Marja faisait écho à celle invisible mais pourtant présente dans les yeux de Dorilys

Et il savait que quand Dori était dans cet état... le temps risquait fort de tourner à l'orage

Nathaniel attendit que le turbulent personnage ait quitté la pièce pour remettre son épée au fourreau et pour se rasseoir.

Dorilys le regarda.

- Au moins ce garnement aura eu le mérite de vous faire réagir...

Dorilys le fixa dans les yeux... le duel pourrait durer longtemps...

Nathaniel sourit de cette insistance.

Dorilys sourit à son tour... Elle aimait les défis... et ça l'aidait à décharger une partie de sa colère... Même si elle ne s'empêcherait pas de jouer avec les éclairs un peu plus tard

- Était-ce nécessaire ? Demanda soudain Nathaniel.

- Quoi ? Rhodry ou le duel de regards ?

- Votre Rodhry ne m'intéresse guère et votre duel m'amuse. Je parlais de cette réunion.

- Cette réunion était nécessaire... il fallait au moins vous présenter aux souverains... et à la gardienne... Par contre la venue des autres membres du conseil était malvenue... Marja, je te préviens que la prochaine fois que je vois Rafael, il risque d'avoir à refaire son beau costume... au minimum...

- Cela fera beaucoup de costumes gâchés. Sourit Christopher

Marja prit la parole.

- Comme le protocole a été totalement bousculé ce soir, je vous propose de l'oublier...

Dorilys se leva.

- Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de ça alors... Elle enleva ses voiles pour révéler une tunique plus légère et un pantalon.

Karion tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il se sentait si peu à sa place.

Dorilys vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle défit son chignon et utilisa la barrette pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière puis elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Je pense que les adultes vont avoir beaucoup de choses à discuter...

Karion frissonna de chagrin.

- Ne suis-je qu'un enfant à vos yeux ?

Marja la reprit gentiment.

- Dori... Tu n'as pas honte ?

Dorilys eut un sourire puis parla à nouveau.

- Je vous ai expliqué une partie de la situation. Pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, on m'a attirée dans le surmonde pour me demander un service... puis Rafael s'est amusé à nous prendre avec Karion pour des cibles... Enfin pour les autres évènements, je pense que Christopher vous expliquera la situation.

Elle se concentra ensuite sur Karion.

- Pour répondre à ta question Karion, je suis moi-même encore une enfant aux yeux de certains membres de mon peuple... et aux yeux des grands dignitaires de Ténébreuse ici présents

Il rougit et baissa la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon.

- Tu n'as pas à en rougir... je t'ai montré mon apparence réelle dans le surmonde... je ne me considère pas comme faisant partie des personnes responsables...

- Dixit celle qui les cumule... Lança Duo.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas par plaisir, petit frère... Riposta Dorilys.

Duo quitta la salle et se manifesta peu après.

- Les autres sont partis et les grilles sont fermées... Personne ne devrait revenir... au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de la panthère blanche ? Dit-il.

Dorilys regarda Karion

Christopher soupira.

- Je vais la ramener avant qu'elle ne fasse de sottises

- Attends. Intervint Dorilys. Duo qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Pour le moment ? Rien... Elle attends devant la porte de la salle... elle a observé les nobles partir... et a participé à nos commentaires...

Un rire clair s'éleva...

- Tu exagères Colombine... Dit une voix amusée.

- Donal ? Dorilys releva un sourcil.

Mickail regarda vers la porte : Apparemment ils ont l'air de s'amuser... vous pourrez la ramener plus tard.

- Comme vous voudrez...

Mickail prit la parole.

- Maintenant si nous parlions de choses plus sérieuses... Dorilys, tu as parlé d'autres événements... même si je pense que ceux de la nuit étaient suffisants pour un certain temps, je voudrais en savoir plus...

Dorilys regarda Christopher.

- Vous devriez lui expliquer la situation...

- Que pourrais-je donc dire ?

- Déjà expliquez-lui les raisons de votre voyage... et dites-lui ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un orage à déclencher... Je reviens dès que je suis calmée.

Elle disparut... et juste après le premier coup de tonnerre retentit

- Puis-je venir ? Demanda Karion.

Il l'avait suivie au dehors et contemplait le ciel.

Duo le rejoignit afin de le mettre en garde.

- Sortir quand Dorilys est dans cet état est dangereux. Venez avec moi, on va aller dans un endroit où vous pourrez la regarder...

Karion le suivit sans discuter.

Dans la grande salle Christopher expliquait ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Duo amena Karion un peu plus loin, dans un bâtiment attenant au château... Ils montèrent en haut et regardèrent les nuages s'accumuler... L'air se chargeait d'électricité...

- C'est beau. Murmura Karion.

Dorilys avait sorti son épée et faisait des exercices, mimant un combat avec un ennemi invisible. Des éclairs tombaient tout autour d'elle

Nathaniel s'était approché de la fenêtre et observait lui aussi la jeune femme.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle cessa... les éclairs continuèrent pendant une minute ou deux avant de s'arrêter... Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie se mêler à ses larmes...

Karion se raidit, il percevait ses larmes douloureusement. Tournant la tête il essaya de deviner si Duo ressentait lui aussi.

Duo le regarda.

- Elle souffre... Dit-il. En partie par ma faute... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour notre peuple... mais elle souffre aussi à cause des nobles qui étaient là tout à l'heure... vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais les personnes présentes font parties de ceux qui s'opposent à elle dans les conseils...

Mickail se rapprocha de Nathaniel et regarda vers Dorilys.

- Elle a mûri trop vite... et elle a trop de responsabilités pour son âge... Même si elle les assume bien, de temps en temps elle a besoin de faire retomber la pression...

- Je le conçois fort bien. Mais est-il juste qu'une si jeune personne ait un tel poids à supporter ?

Il regretta aussitôt cette question. Lui-même n'avait pas eu plus de temps pour se préparer.

Mickail ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Non... Mais même en essayant de l'aider, trop de choses se passent en ce moment pour qu'elle accepte de se reposer...

Dorilys finit par sentir les regards. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et les salua de son épée puis rangea celle-ci et fit un salut militaire moqueur à Mickail. Puis elle se tourna vers les hauteurs du château... Son coeur se serra... Karion... Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller comme ça... Elle referma ses barrières et se téléporta auprès d'eux

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils, il entendait des mots mais il avait senti que certaines personnes seraient fort aises de la voir capituler.

Mickail reprit.

- Accepter la venue des membres du conseil aujourd'hui était une erreur... nous n'étions pas au courant de ce qu'avait fait Rafael Aldaran... ni de ce qui se passait...

- Me serai-je trompé ? Je vous croyais les souverains.

Nathaniel cessa de contempler l'extérieur pour fixer son interlocuteur.

Dorilys regarda Karion.

- Tu ne devrais pas être dehors...

- Je me sens bien et il est des temps où il faut savoir prendre des risques.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur aspect premier et paraissaient aussi humains qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

L'air frais lui faisait du bien, mais il sentait au fond de lui que le mal attendait son heure pour revenir en force.

Dorilys en fut consciente.

- Bien... Mais maintenant le temps est passé... et malgré ces habits, il fait quand même assez frais... Si tu acceptes de rentrer, nous pourrions aller rejoindre les autres... Dit-elle.

- Très bien.

Mickail regarda Nathaniel.

- Nous sommes les souverains... Les personnes que vous avez vues sont des nobles qui n'attendent qu'une chose... que Dorilys fasse un faux mouvement... C'est pour cela qu'elle était habillée conformément au protocole... c'est la raison de sa colère contre Marja...

- Je suis surpris, au risque de vous sembler grossier, vous n'êtes pas très informés.

- Vous voulez parler de l'attaque de Rafael ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Dorilys a tendance à tout garder pour elle... Domenic a assisté à l'arrestation de Rafael, mais il n'a pas pu nous dire exactement ce qui s'était passé...

Marja vint les rejoindre.

Mickail, je pense que tu devrais y aller... je vais expliquer à notre hôte le caractère de Dori...

Nathaniel se laissa aller à sourire.

- Je me demande ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre en colère.

Karion frissonna et fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Marja parla à son tour.

- Si nous n'avions pas repéré le manège de Rhodry avec Mickail, vous nous auriez vu vraiment en colère... Croyez-moi, avec mes ascendances, j'ai eu intérêt à maîtriser mon caractère en même temps que mon don... C'est bien utile pour éviter de gêner des personnes ayant des problèmes avec leur télépathie...

Dorilys perçut l'hésitation de Karion.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je sens comme un péril, mais sa source m'échappe.

Dorilys se concentra...

Nathaniel prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce Rodhry pour vous ?

Marja sourit.

- Mon fils

- Et vous ne me blâmez pas de mon action contre lui ?

- Vous avez défendu votre amie... vous lui avez fait peur mais pas de mal... alors qu'il insistait.

- Je ne blesse pas les enfants. Même s'ils se montrent insolents envers mon épouse.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne vous blâme pas... Rhodry rentrera dans les cadets cette année... il sera traité comme les autres, son caractère devrait changer...

- Quel est son âge ?

- Trop jeune à mon avis pour rentrer dans une institution militaire... il va avoir 15 ans... l'âge de la majorité ici... pour les humains

- Je n'ai pas vu d'épée à son côté... mes yeux m'on-ils joué des tours ?

- Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas cadet... et pas en dehors de ses heures de service. Répondit Marja.

- Ce monde est bien différent du mien, je tenais déjà l'épée dès l'âge de cinq ans et à quinze ans je gagnais mon premier tournoi.

Marja inclina la tête.

- Vous me faites penser à Dorilys... Elle a dû apprendre à se défendre très jeune... après avoir vu ses parents se faire tuer...

- Je n'ai eu de parents qu'un homme qui se disait mon père... mais c'est sans intérêt, pardonnez-moi de partir sur de telles sottises...

- Vous avez rencontré le mien... je n'ai appris à le blâmer vraiment qu'en arrivant sur Ténébreuse, planète dont j'étais originaire sans le savoir, à 26 ans... avant c'était un étranger pour moi. Dit Marja.

- Cela n'était pas évident je présume.

- Ça ne l'a pas été pendant un certain temps... maintenant ça va mieux... Il est l'un de mes plus grands soutiens... et c'est un excellent grand-père

Nathaniel baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas songer à celui qui l'avait élevé.

- De nous tous il sera probablement celui qui vous comprendra le mieux... Il a été exilé de Ténébreuse pendant un certain temps... Il en a beaucoup souffert.

Nathaniel sursauta. L'exil auquel il était contraint lui pesait fort.

Il chercha le regard de celle qui lui faisait face.

Cherchant à deviner où elle voulait en venir.

Marja le regarda en retour.

- Si cela vous gène d'en parler pour le moment, laissons cela de côté... Vous pourrez en parler avec lui quand vous serez prêt.

Nathaniel ne répondit pas.

Dorilys percevait une présence mais elle avait beau chercher.

- Impossible de le localiser Karion... Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres...

- Oui...

L'intrus se mit à rire. Il avait la preuve qu'il pouvait rester sans crainte. Ses affaires se dérouleraient sans peine.

Dorilys fit en sorte de continuer à surveiller les alentours... puis elle tendit la main à Karion

« Karion, tu seras à moi tôt ou tard et quand je te tiendrais... »

Il sourit sinistrement. Il attendait depuis longtemps ce jour.

Dorilys fronça les sourcils... la pensée/voix qu'elle venait de percevoir venait du surmonde... Elle visualisa le plan et tenta de localiser l'individu

L'intrus se retira vivement, la femme se rapprochait trop et il ne voulait pas être découvert encore.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était... mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Il était hors de question de le laisser toucher à Karion

Une retraite prudente lui permettrait un retour ultérieur

Dorilys ne sentit plus la présence de l'intrus..; mais elle restait sur ses gardes...

« Dyan, j'ai cru percevoir une présence dans le surmonde... »

Il saurait alors mettre un terme à l'abomination qu'était Karion.

L'enfant aux yeux gris tourna la tête vers elle.

- Il ne vous menace pas.

- Non, mais je sens qu'il en veut à quelqu'un qui vit ici... et il est hors de question qu'il arrive à ses fins...

- Pourquoi ? Le laisser croire qu'il peut réussir le poussera plus vite à la faute qu'une traque implacable. Il ne vise que Karion et Karion n'a que faire de la vie. 

- Dans ce cas il faut préparer le piège...

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses se faire ainsi qu'ils le veulent tous deux ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ce genre de phrases... Je ne veux plus entendre d'inepties de ce genre.

- Très bien. Mais comment attraper ce qui ne peut être retenu ?

- On va en discuter... s'il n'y a pas moyen de l'attraper, il faudra le combattre... dans le surmonde très probablement

- Il n'a pas de corps, que ferons-nous de son âme ?

Elle regagna son corps qu'elle avait à moitié quitté et regarda Dyan.

- Nous l'enfermerons... et ça je sais comment faire...

Puis elle lança un regard à Karion.

- Et toi arrête de penser que ta vie ne vaut rien... je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas mourir...

« Ne me donnez pas d'espoir. » Songea Karion.

Duo le regarda.

- Elle est sérieuse quand elle dit ça... si elle a juré de ne pas te laisser mourir, elle fera ce qu'elle a dit.

« Mais moi, je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de mourir... »

Dorilys s'adressa à lui.

- Dans ce cas-là, on va essayer de te redonner envie de vivre

Karion ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Je ne puis donc rien vous cacher ?

- Tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort...

Duo eut un sourire.

- Elle est capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans la chambre de cristal du château de Thendara... malgré tous les amortisseurs télépathiques...

- Il me faudra donc me montrer plus renfermé encore.

« Mais elle ne lit pas ce que j'ai tout au fond de mon âme ou ne s'en soucie pas. »

- Ça je te l'interdis... pas tant que tu n'auras pas passé la phase de maladie du seuil... et je me refuse à violer tes pensées les plus intimes... Protesta Dorilys.

- Cessons là, je veux me reposer encore. Soupira Karion.

« Et pleurer encore, ce que je fais le mieux. »

Dorilys perçut la détresse du jeune homme.

- Je vais te raccompagner dans la chambre... Duo, tu leur diras où je suis ?

- Pas de problème grande sœur...

« Écoute, si tu ne te confies pas, elle ne te demandera rien... mais elle ressentira ta souffrance... Elle t'aidera de son mieux, mais il faut que tu acceptes son aide » Ajouta-t-il télépathiquement à l'intention de Karion

« Je ne veux lui faire aucun mal. »

« Mais ce n'est pas son aide que je suis venu chercher. »

« Elle t'a proposé son amitié... Elle a senti que tu avais aussi besoin d'aide... Profite de cette opportunité pour apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs qui te posent problème... Crois-moi, elle s'y connaît suffisamment en pouvoirs psy pour savoir se protéger... » Insista Duo.

« Je devrai donc continuer sur la voie de mon enfance. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Comme si un rideau tombait plus rien n'émana de Karion.

Dorilys le regarda.

- J'y crois pas... je lui dis quelque chose et il fait le contraire...

**A Suivre...**

_Aliciane : En espérant que vous avez aimé..._

_Hahn tah Yhel : Et que vous reviendrez souvent._


End file.
